Pregnant
by grayskies28
Summary: Maria Hill is pregnant with Captain America's baby. How will they go through the challenges and obstacles throughout their relationship? So this is my very first fic. please go easy on the reviews! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! So this is my very first fanfic for this fandom so please go easy on the reviews! I hope you guys like it! R&amp;R! F&amp;F!  
****CapHill pairing or Steve/Maria just to be clear! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Maria sat on the bathroom floor she and Steve shared at Stark Tower. Her back was against the wall, her breathing uneven. She looked at the sink then at her watch. _Why does it feel like forever?! It's only bloody three minutes!_ They have been back from their honeymoon for almost three weeks now and Maria was late. A week late. She really didn't think about it until yesterday when she surprisingly rushed to the bathroom for the sixth time and emptied the contents of her stomach.

Maria felt sick as her watch beeped, saying that the three minutes were finally over. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Okay. Let's end this right now. _She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the white plastic stick that was beside her. She heaved a sigh as she saw two pink lines on it.

"Great." she said. The stick read positive. She's pregnant. She took a deep breath as she ran her hands through her hair. She started to pace back and forth when suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Maria? You okay? Pepper told me to call you, dinner's almost ready." Steve said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Maria said as she wrapped the stick with tissue and threw it in the trash. She sighed and got up, washed her hands and unlocked the door. When she opened the door, Steve stood up from the edge of the bed and walked over to her.

"Hey." Steve said and smiled.

"Shall we go for dinner?" Maria said as Steve took her hand and they went to join the others for dinner.

* * *

After dinner, the men offered to do the dishes and clean-up while the ladies went straight to the living room. When they were seated on the couch, Maria grabbed a pillow and smacked it into her face as she leaned on her knees. Pepper and Natasha noticed this and looked at each other then at Maria, who now has her eyes closed. Natasha moved closer to Maria and elbowed her. Maria opened her eyes and looked at Natasha and Pepper.

"Hey, you okay?" Natasha asked Maria. Maria nodded and gave a weak smile to both of the women then closed her eyes again. Natasha shot a look at Pepper.

"Maria, I may not be a spy like Natasha I know you have a problem. What is it? C'mon. Nat and I are here to listen." Pepper said as she sat next to Maria on her right side so Maria would be in between her and Natasha.

Maria opened her eyes as she sighed and sat up. She didn't know how to tell them but she has to at least tell someone, because if not, her head would probably explode with all the questions she's been longing for answers since she saw the result on that stupid stick.

"Guys.. I.. Look, there's.. I.." the words she wanted to say came out like jumbled letters. Her breathing became uneven.

"Okay. Calm down Maria. Take a deep breath and try again." Natasha said as she and Pepper tried to calm their friend down, obviously she's anxious and that made them worry about her. Pepper got up and returned with a glass of water and gave it to Maria. Maria took a few sip and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

To be continued.. xx

* * *

**Hey guys! So that's chapter one! I hope you guys liked it! R&amp;R please? Oh, and F&amp;F too! I'll update as soon as I can. **

**xoxo gray**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! My laptop had been in a bad condition for the last two weeks, but finally it's back to normal! YAAAAY! So here's chapter two! Sorry for the long wait and delays. *pouts* Well, anyway.. reviews are highly appreciated! R&amp;R! F&amp;F!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_"I'm pregnant."_

Natasha and Pepper looked at her, a bit surprised. Maria stared at them and then looked over to the kitchen where the men where cleaning-up, then back to the ladies.

"Okaaay. Seems that he *looks over to the kitchen* doesn't know yet, and you don't have any plans on telling him yet. Let's talk about this somewhere more private, shall we? Our suite?" Natasha asked as she and Pepper stood up as Maria nodded.

When they got in Clint and Natasha's suite, Maria suddenly ran to the bathroom and her dinner made their way to the toilet. Natasha and Pepper rushed to her side and soothed her. When Maria was done, Natasha helped her up and into the bed as Pepper went to get some water.

"You okay Maria?" Natasha asked as she looked at Maria who was now lying on the bed.

"Yeah, just morning sickness that's all. Fifth time today though." Maria replied with an awkward laugh.

"You do know it's already 8PM. But it's morning sickness?" Pepper said as she walked towards the bed.

"It's what its called! Leave it guys please. I just want to rest. Let's talk about this tomorrow." Maria said as she tried sitting up, getting ready to leave the suite.

"No! I'll go talk to the men, you and Pepper will be staying here for tonight." Natasha said firmly as she headed for the door.

The men decided to stay on Stark's suite because he told the whole team that it was "the best" suite in the tower. The ladies, on the other hand, stayed at Natasha and Clint's.

* * *

"Look guys. I just found out tonight before dinner. I-I don't know what to do and how I should break the news to him. I-I-I'm freaking out and I.." Maria trailed off. She shut her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow. She felt the matress deepen on both of her sides and she knew that Pepper and Natasha were now lying with her on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes as tears formed and stared at them.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry Maria. That won't do any good to you or the baby. Just stay calm and relax." Pepper said as Natasha hugged Maria to her and soothed her.

"I-I'm scared guys. I don't know what I'll do next." Maria said as she continued to cry on Natasha's shoulders as both Natasha and Pepper tried to calm her down. After almost half an hour, her cry lowered down to whimpers and they soon finally subsided. Natasha and Pepper didn't say anything except words that could calm her down and make her relax. When Maria was a hundred percent relaxed, Natasha gave her some advil to help with her throbbing head. The ladies then decided to go to bed and promised to talk again in the morning.

* * *

Maria sat in the bed and looked over to Natasha and Pepper to make sure they were asleep. When she was sure that they were, she slowly made her way out of bed and decided to go to the kitchen. She looked at her wrist watch and it read 1:38AM. She sighed and continued her way to the kitchen which was just below Clint and Natasha's suite.

When she was in the kitchen, she didn't bother to open any lights because the street lights outside were enough to see the whole part of the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got her hands on the bottle of bourbon when she stopped midway of getting it out of the fridge when she remembered. '_Alcohol and babies is not a good mix.' _She sighed, brought the bottle back in and got the carton of milk instead. She walked towards the kitchen island as she poured herself a glass. She placed the carton on the island and eyed her glass for a moment and sighed.

'_How am I going to tell Steve?' _Maria thought as she stared at the glass for a minute before drinking.

"How are you going to tell me what Maria?" Maria nearly spit the milk in her mouth as she heard Steve's voice from the hall. She didn't realize that she said it aloud and she didn't even realize that Steve was here. She turned around only to see him staring at her. He walked over to her as she placed the glass on the island next to the carton. When Steve was in front of her, she didn't look at him. She just glued her eyes to the floor.

"Hey." Steve said as he raised her chin so that she could look at him in they eyes but Maria didn't. She looked everywhere but his eyes. Steve frowned and hugged her instead.

"Talk to me Ria. Don't shut me out." Steve said into her hair, inhaling every inch of her scent. He then pulled apart and raised her chin once again. He was shocked to see a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey. Ssshhh. What's the problem Maria? What is it that you want to tell me?" Steve said as he wiped a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Maria shook her head as she buried it into Steve's chest. Her shoulders began shaking as she cried.

"Sshhh. Maria." Steve tried as he held her in his arms as she cried. He kissed her hair as a way of saying that he won't let her face whatever problem she has now.

"Sit first at the couch and I'll clean up your glass, then we'll go to our suite and talk about it okay?" He said as he looked down on Maria and helped her to the couch. He only received a nod from his wife and he kissed her on the forehead as he walked back to the kitchen and cleaned up the glass.

When they got to their suite, Maria felt sick. Her stomach felt like she just got out of a roller coaster ride. She was thankful that Steve was with her or else she would've fallen by now. She tried to keep it together but she couldn't and stormed off to their bathroom. Steve looked shocked as Maria ran off for the bathroom and shut the door closed. He walked to the bathroom and heard retching sounds as he heard Maria throwing up.

"Maria? Open the door." Steve said as he knocked on the door. He heard more retching sounds and started to worry more so he knocked again.

"Ria open the door." he said again but it was not getting anywhere. Steve walked over at the nightstand on his side of the bed and got Maria's credit card from her wallet and used it to unlock the door. When he did, he saw Maria on her knees throwing up and emptying the contents of her stomach. He rushed to her side and held up her hair with his hand and rubbed circles to her back with the other.

When Maria was finally finished, they both sat on the cold tile floor of their bathroom. Steve looked over Maria who has her eyes closed, silently praying for it to stop.

"Maria, what's going on?" He asked as he lifted her head and turned it to look at him. His eyes widened at what he saw. Maria looked pale, really pale. Her eyes were drooping and she seemed to be fighting it off to not faint.

"Let's get you in bed." Steve said as he stood and helped Maria to her feet.

Maria leaned on Steve as he guided her to their bed. They were halfway to the bed when Maria's knees felt limp and darkness took over her. The last thing she heard before the darkness was Steve yelling her name.

To be continued xx

* * *

**Hey guys! So that's chapter two! Reviews are highly appreciated! Please stay tuned for chapter three!**

**R&amp;R! F&amp;F!**

**xoxo gray**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thankyou all so much for the reviews! Each and everyone of you are highly appreciated! I'm glad you liked what I did! Hope you continue to support this fic! You guys are amaaaaazing! Cheers! Anyways, have you guys watched AOU?! Damn! It was so cool! I wish CapHill would be a reality in the next installment of the Avengers! Well, anyways here's chapter three! Any wrong spelling or grammar, I am terribly sorry! R&amp;R! F&amp;F!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Steve shook her in his arms as gently as he possibly could. He carried her to the bed and checked her pulse. She looked a lot more paler than she was when she was conscious. He tried shaking her again but it didn't work.

"Jarvis! Wake up buddy!" Steve called for the AI.

"I'm awake sir." Jarvis replied as Steve adjusted Maria in his arms as he stood up with her in his arms.

"Wake Dr. Banner up! As soon as he wakes up, tell him to proceed here in our suite, it's an emergency!" Steve's voice reached higher pitch as he placed Maria on the bed.

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied.

Steve sat on the bed with Maria in his arms. Her skin felt so cold and she looked paler and paler by the second. He grabbed the remote of the air conditioner from the nightstand and turned it off and he simply grabbed his pocket book from under his pillow and used it to fan her instead.

_'God let her be okay.' _Steve thought as he kept on rubbing Maria's arms to make her warm.

Just then, the whole team showed up on their room and Steve looked at all of them.

"What happened?" Bruce inquired as he walked towards the bed.

"She vomited, she got really pale and then she fainted." Steve said as he got off the bed to let Bruce check on Maria.

Bruce simply nodded and went on to check on her. He asked Steve a few questions on what happened before she vomited. Steve told the team the whole thing that happened in the kitchen and what happened in their suite. Bruce nodded once again and asked Natasha to get a towel and a basin of lukewarm water. When Natasha was back, Steve soaked the towel in the basin, wrung it and used it to make Maria warm.

After almost an hour, Bruce went out of the room to meet the whole team on the living room. The team looked up at the door as soon as they heard the door open.

"Bruce how is she?" Steve said as he immediately stood up from the couch, so did the rest of the team.

"She's stable. Her temperature's gone back to normal and she's a bit dehydrated from the vomiting. When she wakes up, make sure she eats and drinks a lot of fluids." Bruce said as he approached the team.

Steve was relieved to hear that and so was the team and he let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding with ease. He was about to walk in their room when suddenly Bruce said..

"But there is one more thing.."

Steve stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the doctor and the team's eyes went to Bruce. Panic and fear started to creep in his veins once again. He sensed something by the way Bruce said those words. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"What is it Bruce? I thought you said she was okay?" It was Clint who spoke up.

'_I think I know where this is going.'_ Natasha thought, eyeing Bruce.

Suddenly the room became silent, and everyone looked at Natasha.

"What do you mean, _'you know where this is going'_?"

"What did you just say?"

"Is there something you know about Maria?"

"What is going on with Maria?" Tony, Steve, Clint and Bruce all asked at once.

Natasha stood still and quiet. She didn't realize she said it aloud and she looked at Pepper asking help on what to say to the men who are constantly bombarding her with questions about Maria.

"What Natasha means to say is that, it's not her place to say. Not mine and not Bruce's." Pepper said as she gave Bruce a look saying not say a word on Maria's condition.

Bruce simply nodded at her in understanding. Steve stood there, he was getting frustrated at the moment. He wanted to know what was happening with his wife. He paced back and forth and the team stared at him.

"Capsicle, you need as hell to calm down." Tony said, eyes still following Steve as he paced around the room.

Steve suddenly stopped pacing and faced the team. He managed to stay calm as possible but in the inside he wanted to scream and shout wanting to know what's happening with Maria. He was supposed to know what was happening with her! God she was his **wife**! He took a deep breath and looked at Bruce. Then at Natasha. Then at Pepper.

"Bruce, Nat, Pep. I need to know. What's wrong with her?" Steve pleaded.

The three looked at each other not sure what to say. But it was Natasha who decided to speak but was cut off when someone spoke from the hall.

"She's-"

"I'm pregnant Steve."

Everyone in the living room was shocked and had their eyes on Maria who was leaning on the wall for support but Steve was glued to his spot, still processing what he had just heard. Maria tried to walk to them, but her legs felt like Jell-O so she stayed where she was. Clint walked up beside her and helped her to the couch to sit next to Steve.

"Thank you Clint."

Clint nodded. Maria looked at Steve who still looked like he was unable to process her revelation. The whole team looked at Steve, and like Maria, was waiting for his reaction to Maria's pregnancy.

"Steve.. say something." Maria's voice broke as tears began to form in her eyes.

The team looked at her, concern in their eyes as they eyed her and Steve. After a few minutes, Steve looked at Maria then at her still flat stomach then back to her face. He looked at the clock on the wall and it read 2:54 AM. Steve then glanced back at Maria, her eyes pleading, begging for him to say something. He sighed, stood up and walked to Maria and stood her up.

"C'mon. You need to rest. We'll talk about this when we wake up." Steve whispered to her as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she leaned against him for support.

"Thank you guys for being here. You can go back to your suites and sleep again. Maria needs to rest. We'll talk about this later." Steve said to the group and they started getting up to leave.

Before the team made their final leave for their suites, a chorus of congratulations was heard from the group and Steve had a wide smile on his face as he looked down on Maria. Both said their thanks and proceeded to their room as the others went back to their suites. When they got into the room, Steve led Maria to the bed and they both laid down. Maria curled up on his broad chest as he rested his chin on her head. Maria looked up to Steve and she saw him looking at her with a big smile plastered on his face. He kissed her on the lips and she kissed back. The kiss was slow and passionate, it wasn't like the other kisses Steve used to give her. This one was full of joy, love and gratitude. They pulled part to catch their breath.

"I love you Maria."

"And I love you Steve."

"Sleep. You need it, more than ever." Steve said and he kissed Maria on the forehead.

Maria smiled as she closed her eyes. _'God, thank you.' _was her last thought as she fell asleep on her husband's arms.

To be continued xx

* * *

**So that's chapter three everyone! R&amp;R! F&amp;F! Stay tuned for chapter four! Keep the reviews coming! And for those who are asking what are my ships in this fandom, it will be CapHill, Clintasha and Brutasha. (I never really liked Brutasha before (no offense) but I started to ship them as hell after watching AOU)**

**xoxo gray**


	4. NOT AN UPDATE! NEED YOUR HELP!

**Hey guys! Not an update. For those who doesn't know, I am a newbie in writing fanfics and I hope you understand that I am currently having troubles on ideas. :((((( I uh kinda need some help.. You can leave a few ideas in my inbox. Don't worry I'll give you credits for helping me out with a few ideas.. I just don't want to end this story up really. I've been running short on ideas and my mind's being crazy on me. I hope you guys can give me any ideas. I'll give credit for the ideas tho. I'm sorry for any delay on the story, but I'm thinking for more but I'm having terrible writer's block :(( **

**Stay tuned for more! And I understand if you guys won't.**

**PS: All of your opinions and ideas will be highly appreciated and respected!**

**xoxo gray**


End file.
